As an example for the transfer of an electrical voltage onto a rotating roller, a transfer roller in a transfer printing station of an electrophotographic printing or copying device can be referred to. For this, WO 02/077719 can be referenced. A high voltage must be transferred onto the transfer roller in order to enable the transfer printing of toner images from an intermediate carrier (for example a photoconductor drum) onto a recording medium (for example paper). For details of the transfer printing, WO 02/077719 (which is incorporated into the disclosure) is referenced.
A device with which an electrical voltage is transferred from a voltage source onto a rotating roller (for example a transfer roller) should be able to accomplish additional tasks in addition to the voltage transfer. In addition to the voltage transfer and necessary insulation, the device should be able to compensate the axial play of the roller bearing. In addition to this, the roller should be able to be exchanged easily and safely and it should be possible to determine whether the roller is connected with the device or not. The device should furthermore be realized as an integrated unit.